The Passing: Traded Places
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: What if the survivors switched places in the Passing? Inspired by the Archive of Our Own story of the same thing. But this is my version of it. The original version belongs to DarkNasa. You can find him in that same site.
1. Meeting

The survivors arrived at Rayford in Jimmy Gibbs Junior's stock car.

"I hate small towns." said Francis.

"Francis. Why do you hate small towns?" asked Bill.

"Because they can't keep up with the rest of society. They're weak."

"Jesus Christ."

"Hello down there!" a voice interrupted their thoughts.

The survivors looked up at the bridge. They saw two people standing on it. One of them was a young man in his early twenties. The other was a black woman who wore a pink shirt.

"Hello up there!'' shouted Bill. "We're trying to cross the bridge."

"I'm sorry! We can't!" said the woman. "We lost a member! Our other guy's injured! I'm Rochelle by the way!"

"Folks call me Ellis!" said the man.

Zoey looked over at Ellis. She found him handsome.

"You can pass by the generator! We can cover you!" said Rochelle.

"Thanks angel!" shouted Francis.

Ellis also studied Zoey.

"She is so beautiful." he thought.

"He is so handsome." thought Zoey.

"Thanks again!" yelled Bill.

The survivors walked away to pass through the alternate route.

Meanwhile, Ellis and Rochelle walked back to their resting spot.

"Who was it?" a deep voice asked.

"It was another group. Like us." said Rochelle.

"Ellis? Are you okay?" the injured man asked.

"She is so beautiful." said Ellis.

"He must have a crush on a girl from that other group." said Rochelle.

"Coach? Can coaches marry people?" asked Ellis towards the injured man.

"No, Ellis." said Coach.

 **And here is Chapter 1. Hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	2. The Riverbank

**After a long time, I'm finally updating the story. Well, here you go.**

The survivors walked through the streets of Rayford, taking out zombies in their way.

"How do I look?" asked Francis.

"What're you talking about?" asked Louis.

"I'm just askin' if I look okay, cause you know, I'm sure that pretty lady on the bridge likes me." said Francis.

"You look like shit." said Louis.

"Why you…"

"Shut up." said Bill.

Francis and Louis quickly shut their mouths.

"Let's go through the park." said Zoey.

"Good idea, kid." said Bill.

As they walked through the park, the survivors caught sight of a Fallen Survivor.

"Is that a survivor?" asked Louis.

But then, the zombie ran towards them, only for it to be put down by Francis.

"Guess not." he said, lowering his sniper rifle, the barrel still smoking.

"Look! He has supplies." said Zoey.

She was right. The Fallen Survivor had a medkit, pills, adrenaline, Molotov, pipe bomb, and bile jar.

"We might as well take them." said Bill.

"Grabbing peelz." said Louis as he picked up the pills.

The survivors exited the park and saw two neighboring stores.

"Let's go through that store." said Zoey, pointing at one.

"Alright. Let's move." said Louis.

* * *

The survivors walked through the rear of the store and proceeded up the stairs. In one of the offices, Bill saw a foot locker.

"A foot locker?" he said. "Haven't seen one of these in a while."

"Let's open it." said Louis.

The foot locker opened to reveal several adrenaline shots.

"Grabbing a shot!" said Francis. The other three did so as well. They proceeded into another room which turned out to be a bar.

"Can we get a drink?" asked Francis.

"NO!" said the others.

Not long afterwards, they left the bar and walked through the alley.

"I hate alleys." said Francis.

"Francis, if you say that you hate something again, I'll blow your head off." said Louis.

"I'd like to see you try." replied the biker.

Proceeding through the alley, the survivors entered a sunken road.

* * *

As they continued along, the roar of a Tank sounded.

"Oh crap." said Zoey.

The Tank quickly jumped down and the survivors began to run.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" screamed Francis.

"KEEP FIRING!" yelled Bill.

The Tank continued to chase the group as they ran. Louis was soon thrown into the air in the process.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

The other three continued to shoot at the Tank and eventually, it went limp and fell dead.

"Louis!"

"Over here!"

Louis slowly made his way over to the other three, badly wounded.

"Louis, are you okay?" asked Zoey.

"I'm fine." said Louis. "I'm just gonna heal up." He used his first aid kit and was fine once more.

"Well, let's keep going." said Bill.

The survivors made their way up and walked into an apartment.

* * *

"Damn. This is a nice place." said Francis.

"We gotta go upstairs." said Zoey.

The survivors immediately walked up the stairs. Soon, they were outside again.

"Careful! Rain's pouring hard!" said Bill.

The survivors walked through the rain and entered the park. But there was a little surprise waiting for them.

"Oh, a wedding." said Zoey.

"I hate weddings." said Francis.

"And look at that bride." said Louis.

Sitting down crying on the gazebo was a Bride Witch.

"Oh shit." said Louis.

"Quiet." said Bill.

Francis walked over to an amplifier. He put his hand on it. Unfortunately, he accidentally activated a new song in the process.

"Oh shit!" he shouted.

The Bride began to get more agitated.

"Francis! What the hell did you just do?" asked Louis.

"That Bride's pissed!" said Bill.

The Bride let out a scream of rage and ran towards Francis.

* * *

"Outta my way! Outta my way! Bride on my ass!" screamed Francis.

The other three shot at the Bride as it chased Francis, but the cry of a swarm filled the air.

"Shit!" said Louis.

Francis was quickly downed by the Bride.

"This Bride's fucking me up!" he yelled.

Before long, the Bride was killed. Zoey ran over to Francis and helped him up, while Bill and Louis took on the oncoming Infected.

"Dude, I'm half your size! Come on, get up!" said Zoey.

"As you can see, we need SOME HELP OVER HERE!" yelled Bill.

Together, the survivors took down the oncoming Infected. After the carnage was done, the survivors stood tall, panting.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Zoey.

"Now that was a shotgun wedding!" said Francis.

"Now, I believe we have a saferoom to get to." said Bill.

"Well, let's get out of this park then." said Louis.

The survivors walked out of the park and headed to the saferoom.

* * *

Back at the bridge, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach were discussing about Ellis' immediate crush on Zoey.

"Ellis, what makes you think that girl likes ya?" asked Coach.

"Well, I saw the way she was lookin' at me." said Ellis.

"How did she look like, when she was talking with us then?" asked Rochelle.

"I think she looked like she got smitten by me. She was starin' at me in awe after all." said the hick.

Rochelle and Coach snickered.

"I bet Nick would've LOVED to give you relationship advice." said Coach teasingly.

"Ha ha. I bet he would." said Ellis sarcastically. He was still hit pretty hard by Nick's death.

"Well, she does look okay." said Rochelle.

Ellis turned to her and Coach.

"Okay? She's more that that! She's an AN-GEL!" he said, turning a deep shade of red. His facial expression became dreamy and he slowly slid down onto the floor.

"She's an angel." he muttered, a gigantic smile on his reddened face. "She's an angel."

"And so is that awesome biker dude." said Rochelle, dreamily as well.

Coach immediately stared at her. Ellis quickly sat up and stared at her as well. Rochelle turned red and put her hand over her mouth.

"Uh, what?" asked Coach.

"N-nothing." Rochelle lied, turning redder.

"Rochelle…do you like that biker man?" asked Ellis.

"Well…I, uh…"

"Do you?" asked Ellis once more.

"N-no." Rochelle lied once more.

"Okay then." said Ellis. However, he had a devilish grin on his face. He knew exactly what to do.

"Rochelle and the biker dude sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he said loudly.

Coach began to laugh. And he began rolling on the floor.

"Ellis!" shouted Rochelle, her face a deep scarlet.

"HA! So you admit it then?" said Ellis, pointing at her.

"Okay! I admit it. That biker dude's awesome." said Rochelle.

"YES!" cried Ellis as he raised his fist into the air triumphantly, laughing like a lunatic, and soon joined Coach in rolling around on the floor.

"I think I'll go have a soda." said Rochelle, rolling her eyes.

Ellis and Coach kept laughing long after Rochelle walked off.

 **And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm really sorry about keeping you guys waiting.**


End file.
